1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel network processing unit. More specifically, the present invention integrates the functions of an internet protocol (IP) router into a network processing unit that resides in a host computer's chipset such that the host computer's resources are perceived as separate network appliances.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates traditional internal content sources and data pipes where the data routing function is performed by a host central processing unit (CPU) and its operating system (OS) 110. Namely, the host computer may comprise a number of storage devices 120, a plurality of media engines 130, and a plurality of other devices that are accessible via input/output ports 140, e.g., universal serial bus (USB) and the like. In turn, the host computer may access a network 150 via application programming interfaces (APIs) and a media access controller (MAC).
However, a significant drawback of this data routing architecture is that the host computer's resources or devices are only accessible with the involvement of the host CPU/OS. Typically, accessing the host resources from external computers is either prohibited or it is necessary to request access through the host computer using high-level protocols. If the host CPU/OS is overtaxed, a substantial latency will exist where data flow may be stuck in the OS stacks.
To achieve acceleration of networking functions, a host computer may employ a separate network interface controller (NIC) card that is not integrated into the chipset of the host computer. However, the OS still controls the router and gateway functions, thereby requiring the operating system to be booted and in a fully-operational power state in order to process the packets.
Therefore, a need exists for a novel network processing unit that integrates the functions of an internet protocol (IP) router and resides in a host computer's chipset for accelerating networking functions.